Bewitched
by koichii
Summary: A love potion that was only meant to get good grades ended up being consumed by Akashi Seijuurou. Result? Falling in love with Kuroko Tetsuya for three days!


**A/N: **This is supposed to be based from a prompt where Person A tries a love spell for Person C but hits Person B instead. I totally tweaked the prompt tho and ended up making this one. I've been dying to write a Hogwarts AU~ and here it is! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The cover photo belongs to Susumu. The spells and everything Hogwarts-related belongs to the awesome J.K. Rowling. :)

* * *

><p><strong>BEWITCHED<strong>

"Tetsuya, marry me."

"What?!" Kagami Taiga exclaimed, his jaw dropping in surprise at the words that filled his ears. Even Aomine Daiki, who was sitting beside him, was in a state of total shock. The duo turned their gazes to the red-haired Slytherin standing by their table at the Great Hall, not quite believing that they'd live long enough to witness The Akashi Seijuurou propose to someone.

Though it was more of a command than an actual proposal.

Meanwhile, Kuroko Tetsuya, the one that was proposed to, looked up at Akashi. His usual poker face was still intact though if one would look closely, there was something that was akin to shock in his face. "What did you say, Akashi-kun?" he asked politely, his voice as flat as his expression. The Head Boy of Slytherin House didn't just propose to him, right?

Akashi Seijuurou impatiently tapped his foot at Kuroko's slowness. He couldn't believe that he have feelings for this oblivious Gryffindor. "I said marry me, Tetsuya."

"Why?" was Kuroko's only reply as he still tried to fathom everything that was happening. Why would Akashi Seijuurou propose to him? They hardly knew each other. Add to that was the fact that Gryffindor and Slytherin House were rivals in everything.

Akashi pondered on that for a moment. Why does he like Kuroko Tetsuya when today was probably the first time that he ever talked to the bluenette. Sure, he notices the boy with the low presence around Hogwarts but that's all it is. He's more familiar with Kagami and Aomine who were on the opposing Quidditch team. "Do I really need a reason to like you?" he asked, not really liking the fact that he was being made to wait. "Your answer?"

"Wait, wait," Kagami intervened before Kuroko could speak again. "Is this a prank or something, Akashi? You don't even talk to Kuroko and now you're asking him to marry you?"

"I hate to say this but Bakagami has a point," Aomine piped in. He was sporting a confused look, too. "Don't play pranks on Tetsu, Akashi."

Akashi's eyes of bloody crimson and liquid gold bore onto Kagami and Aomine, his glare sending unpleasant shivers down the duo's spines. "Have you seen me prank anyone, Daiki, Taiga?"

"No," Taiga reluctantly admitted then his unique eyebrows furrowed. "But something's not quite right here." Aomine nodded wordlessly beside him.

Akashi just shrugged at that before he turned back to Kuroko who was silently watching them. "I don't care about everybody else's opinion. It's only yours that matters to me, Tetsuya," he said, his voice going uncharacteristically gentle which had Aomine and Kagami gaping again. "So, marry me?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he thought of something to say to the fearsome redhead. He knew he had to choose his words carefully for Akashi was known to curse everyone who manages to piss him off. Hopefully, the redhead's _affection_ for him would spare his life. "Ano, Akashi-kun, I-"

"KUROKOCCHI! I'M SORRYYYYYY!" a familiar whine cut the bluenette off and they all turned to look at the blond boy who was running towards them. "Kurokocchi! I didn't mean to! IknowyouonlymadethatpotionforclassandnottouseonsomebodybutIaccidentallymadeAkashicchidrinkit!"

Aomine and Kagami frowned, not understanding what the blond just said while Akashi just stared at him in annoyance for having been interrupted once more. Kuroko, on the other hand, went paler than before. He actually understood what Kise Ryota said and has come to the conclusion of what has happened. "You're so dead, Kise-kun," he calmly said which had the blond flinching in fear and bawling at his feet. It confused Kagami and Aomine even more. Even the other students who were also at the Great Hall were now looking questioningly at their small group. With a deep sigh, the bluenette turned his attention back to Akashi. "Akashi-kun, would you mind if I ask you to accompany me to Professor Aida's office?"

To everyone's utmost horror, Akashi smiled. Yes, a true smile and not a smug smirk or an evil grin. The red-haired devil was actually smiling fondly at Kuroko Tetsuya, causing the bluenette's heart to skip a beat and for the other students to think that they've just been given a kiss by the dementors and was currently having the life sucked out of them. "Of course. It's my pleasure, Tetsuya." He then offered his arm to the bluenette which had the latter blushing. His smile widened. "Shall we?"

Kuroko, deciding to humour Akashi, linked his arm with the redhead and the two of them exited the Great Hall with several pairs of eyes following them. When the couple was gone, Aomine and Kagami then turned to Kise. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Kagami asked.

Aomine grabbed Kise by the collar and brought his face closer to the blond's. "Speak up, Kise or I'll have Midorima test the Veritaserum on you," he growled.

"I'm talking, I'm talking," Kise huffed as he pulled himself out of Aomine's grasp, a small blush covering his cheeks. Sitting in front of the two Gryffindors, he began to explain everything. "Akashicchi was bewitched. I accidentally made him drink the love potion that Kurokocchi made for the Potions class and that's how he ended up proposing to Kurokocchi."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>"Could you please not touch me?"<p>

A nerve twitched on Professor Riko Aida's forehead as she glared at the red-haired boy in front of her. "For someone who's bewitched, you're still as arrogant as ever, Akashi Seijuurou," she muttered, a sinister smile on her face.

The redhead scoffed as he pulled away from the brunette and crossed his arms over his chest, not the least bothered by the terrifying aura that the Potions professor was currently emitting. "Bewitched? What are you talking about, Professor? I'm extremely fine," he said. The look on his face was clearly challenging her to tell him otherwise.

Another nerve twitched on Riko's forehead at the haughty tone of the Slytherin Head Boy. She was just about to lash out when Kuroko intercepted. "Ano, Professor, what should we do now?" he asked.

Riko heaved a deep breath to calm herself down before she turned to Kuroko who was looking at her expectantly. "There was a reason why I gave you full marks on that potion, Kuroko-kun," she began. "The one you made was so potent it would make a rock fall in love. Apparently," she gestured to the redhead sitting beside the bluenette. "It worked."

"What can we do to counter it?" Kuroko asked. Hopefully the potions master would be able to help him in his dilemma.

Riko didn't reply to that. Instead, she pulled out her wand from her robes and pointed it at Akashi who immediately tensed. "_Finite Incantatem_," she murmured and her wand glowed before a strong force sent Akashi flying from the couch towards the opposite side of the room.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko swiftly got to his feet and rushed to the redhead who was sprawled unconscious on the carpeted floor. The bluenette heaved a sigh of relief when he made sure that the Slytherin wasn't seriously harmed. "That was reckless, Professor," he chided.

"Sorry," Riko said, a sheepish smile showed on her face for a moment before she turned serious again. "The potion was too strong that it resisted to the countercharm, Kuroko-kun. The only thing we can do now is to wait for it to wear off. With its potency, the spell would last until three days give or take. I'm sure you could handle him within that period of time, am I correct?"

Kuroko stared at the unconscious redhead before letting out a heavy sigh. Somehow, he knew that the next three days would be quite a handful. "I'll manage, Professor. But he won't remember anything when he goes back to normal, right?" he asked, hoping that that was the case for he wouldn't want any awkward moments between him and Akashi albeit they don't really interact with each other.

Riko nodded in confirmation. "Yes. As a side effect, he wouldn't remember anything that happened when he's under the spell. So I'm warning you, Kuroko-kun. Don't fall in love with him or you'll just end up hurting."

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Akashi asked when he approached Kuroko, who was sitting by himself at one of the benches in the courtyard. After speaking to Professor Aida, the two were inevitably separated by a class that they didn't take together. The redhead sulked a bit at that fact before the bluenette managed to convince him to go, promising that they'd see each other later after dismissal.<p>

"I'm trying to master a transfiguration spell for the upcoming exams," Kuroko replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I find this one quite hard."

"What spell is it?" Akashi asked as he sat beside Kuroko, leaving no space between them.

Kuroko blinked, momentarily distracted by Akashi's closeness he could practically feel the latter's breath against his cheek. "Ano, this spell that makes inanimate objects move. _Piertotum Locomotor_. I can't get it done correctly," he said, frustration lacing up his usually emotionless voice.

Akashi smiled softly as he gazed at Kuroko's face. To outsiders, the blunette looked perfectly stoic but the small furrow in his brows told the redhead otherwise. Add to it the frustration he heard in the smaller male's voice. "How about I help you then?" he said which made the Gryffindor to look up at him causing his smile to widen. "Shall we?" he asked as he stood up and offered his hand to the other.

Kuroko stared at the hand outstretched before him. "Where to?" he asked. What does the redhead have in mind?

"You'll see," was all Akashi's reply before he asked once more, "Shall we then?"

"Okay," Kuroko reluctantly agreed as he placed his hand over Akashi's and let himself be pulled up. Unmindful of the students that were now looking at them, the two went to a part of the Hogwarts Castle where two stone knights stood guard by a door. The red-haired Slytherin pulled out his wand only to be stopped by a petite hand. "What is it, Tetsuya?" Had it been anybody else, they would've lost a limb right now. Nobody touches him without his permission.

"We're going to get in trouble when the Headmaster finds out about this, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said. He was quite torn as of the moment. He knew what Akashi intended to do and he wanted to witness it firsthand yet he didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers for it'd be too troublesome.

One perfect eyebrow rose at Kuroko's words. "I thought Gryffindors are daring? Are you actually scared, Tetsuya?" he mocked and had the pleasure of seeing those usually expressionless orbs of baby blue flare up in defiance at his words. He smirked.

"No, I'm not," Kuroko said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do it then," he added, his eyes daring Akashi.

And the redhead couldn't be happier to oblige. "Very well," he said as he pulled out his wand again and raised both of his arms above his head. "Observe carefully, love. _Piertotum Locomotor._"

As if they were alive the whole time and just waiting for orders, the two stone knights unsheathed their swords and began to march forward. They only halted in their tracks when Akashi raised his hand that was holding his wand. "What do you think, Tetsuya?" he asked as he turned to look at the bluenette who completely went silent. His eyebrow raised once more when he noticed the Gryffindor looking at him in slight surprise, his cheeks tainted crimson. "Tetsuya? What's wrong? Your face is completely red." He approached the bluenette and pressed their foreheads together so he could gauge his temperature. "Hn. You're not having a fever." Mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold opened to wide baby blue orbs and a redder face of Kuroko Tetsuya. He smirked when realisation hit him. "Ah, are you perhaps blushing because of me, Tetsuya?" he practically purred.

"Stop being presumptuous, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied as he pulled away from the redhead, his face still a bit flushed. He turned to look at the two immobile stone knights at the corridor. "That was good," he half-heartedly praised just to change the subject. Truth be told, he didn't really pay any attention to what happened after Akashi called him 'love'. It was as if his mind had shut down and the only thing he could concentrate on was the fact that the redhead referred to him using an endearment.

It was the cheesiest endearment he have ever heard yet he seemed tickled by it. Why was Akashi eliciting this sort of reaction from him? Does he like him?

_Bloody hell, _Kuroko cursed in his mind as he slightly shook his head as if to purge his mind of all the ridiculous thoughts running in his head. He couldn't have simply fallen for Akashi in a short span of time, right? Akashi Seijuurou, albeit a Slytherin, was one of the most popular students in Hogwarts. Being a Head Boy, Quidditch captain and top student made him popular to girls and boys alike. Couple that with his extremely good looks, he's practically on top of the list. Even if he was quite scary, it didn't stop the crowd from pining for him. But the bluenette was different. He promised himself that he wouldn't fall for popular boys again for they would only bring never-ending insecurities and ache. Closing his eyes to stop the onslaught of memories, he turned away from the redhead who was looking at him in concern now. "How about you turn them back to normal before the professors find out?" he suggested.

"How about no?" Akashi replied then he smirked when Kuroko turned to him with a sharp glare. "You haven't seen what I could do yet, Tetsuya."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that daring statement. "No, Akashi-kun," he said but the redhead paid him no heed as he raised his wand once more and waved it a little. Warily, the bluenette looked at the stone knights, quite apprehensive of what they might do.

But to his utmost surprise, the two stone knights sheathed their swords, turned to face him and knelt in front of him. Baby blue orbs widened as they shifted their gaze to the smug redhead beside him.

Akashi smiled at the surprised yet curious look on Kuroko's face. "We all know what their purpose are but today, they're all yours, Tetsuya."

"How... You can't, Akashi-kun. They wouldn't do anything that's not related to protecting the school," the bluenette countered.

"Ho?" Akashi cocked an eyebrow, seemingly challenged by Kuroko's statement. "Why don't you see for yourself then, Tetsuya?"

Realising that the only way to get over with it was to humour Akashi, Kuroko looked at the kneeling knights. "Ano, please go back to your positions now," he said, not quite expecting the statues to move. So he was in for another surprise when the two actually stood up and did as he told. "Okay, how did you do it?" he asked, barely containing his curiousity. Akashi Seijuurou was really something.

"These stone knights were made by the four founders to protect Hogwarts from any threats and a student of Hogwarts is an extension of the school, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled at Kuroko, his mismatched orbs going soft. "But then, who wouldn't want to protect you?" he murmured as he moved closer to the bluenette, his hand resting on the smaller male's pale cheek. "I don't know why but there's something in you that brings out the protectiveness in me."

Kuroko gulped as his cheeks flushed at his and Akashi's closeness. "Akashi-kun," he whispered. He knew in his mind that it was only the potion that was making Akashi act like this and say words like that but he couldn't care less. It felt nice to hear words like that once in a while. His eyes darted to the redhead's lips as the distance between them slowly lessened.

But before any life-changing act could happen, the couple heard a familiar voice yell, causing Kuroko to jump away from Akashi in surprise. The redhead, on the other hand, look annoyed at being interrupted. The two of them then turned to look at the Transfiguration teacher, Hyuuga Junpei, approaching them angrily.

"I should have known. Akashi! I told you not to wake the stone warriors again!"

"Ooppss, I forgot," the red-haired Slytherin innocently said which caused Hyuuga to get angrier.

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

"Come on," Kuroko said as he grabbed Akashi's hand and began dragging the slightly surprised redhead with him. The two ignored Hyuuga's angry yelling as they ran as fast their feet could carry them. They only stopped when they reached the entrance of the Gryffindor dormitory. "That was fun," the bluenette murmured as he regained his breath from running too fast.

Akashi, who was physically fit because of daily training, smiled at the breathless bluenette's words. "Then we should do it again," he said.

"I didn't know you have this side in you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko couldn't help but comment. Being Head Boy and top student, he always thought that Akashi was a serious individual who only study and practice Quidditch. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that the redhead had a playful side in him, too.

Akashi grinned playfully at Kuroko. "For this is the first time I've shown this side of me, Tetsuya." He winked. "Let's keep this between us though. Deal?"

Kuroko nodded. He secretly felt smug at the fact that Akashi had shown him this side of the redhead and that he's the only one who knew of it. "Deal, Akashi-kun."

"Good and stop calling me Akashi-kun. You're too formal. Call me Sei instead. Come on, say it."

"S-Sei," Kuroko stuttered, not really used to calling people with their first names since it sounded too intimate to him. "Sei," he repeated, voice firmer this time. He didn't know where it came from but something inside him made him realise that he didn't want to disappoint the redhead.

The smile that Akashi gave him had Kuroko's heart jumping in his throat. "It feels good to hear you say my name, don't you know it?" Then without any warning, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the Gryffindor's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, my Tetsuya." He then turned to leave. He was just a few steps away from the bluenette when he looked back. "And don't worry about that spell. It won't be in the exams." And with that, he was gone.

Kuroko blinked owlishly as he processed Akashi's words. Then as those words sank in, he growled. He had been duped. "SEI!"

* * *

><p>Aomine, Kagami and Kise blinked, refusing to believe what they were seeing. It must have been an illusion. No way it was happening, bewitched Akashi or not. So, what were they actually seeing?<p>

"What song is this, Tetsuya? This is quite good," Akashi asked as he looked up at the reading bluenette. The five of them were currently on the huge field located at the back of the school, taking a break from studying. Or so Aomine, Kagami and Kise thought. The relaxing day they were expecting to have was cut short when Akashi Seijuurou suddenly joined them.

And now, instead of relaxing, they were busy gaping at the redhead who was lying down the green grass with his head on Kuroko's lap. And the two had something plugged in each of their ears.

Kuroko took his eyes off the book he was reading as he tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. "The title's When You're Evil. It's sung by someone named Voltaire in the Muggle World," the bluenette casually replied.

"When You're Evil huh," Akashi repeated, rolling the words in his tongue and deciding that he like it, he turned his gaze to Aomine, Kagami and Kise who were still gaping at him and Kuroko. "_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need. _It's an interesting song, right, Daiki, Taiga, Ryota?"

The three nodded simultaneously, obviously not wanting to be in the redhead's bad side. Secretly, though, they were all thinking the same thing: the song, whatever its lyrics was, totally fits Akashi.

As if reading their minds, Kuroko spoke. "Stop grinning like that, Sei. You're making Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun and Kise-kun think that the song totally fits you."

"Ho?" Akashi muttered as his mismatched orbs shifted to the three idiots who began to panic. "You really don't think that, do you?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet which made the three visibly shiver.

"NO!" Aomine, Kagami and Kise yelled as the three of them ran away, leaving Akashi and Kuroko behind. "Kurokocchi's becoming like Akashicchi!" Kise whined.

"We have to save Tetsu," Aomine said.

"How do we do that then? You know how scary Akashi can be," Kagami muttered.

The three of them went silent for a while, pondering on Kagami's words before Aomine spoke again. "Tetsu will be fine. He's a tough guy." Kagami and Kise nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Kuroko closed the book he was reading as he looked down at Akashi. "You did that on purpose." The words were blunt but held no accusation in it. He sighed when the redhead just grinned at him in response. "You didn't have to scare them, you know."

"It was fun," Akashi defended himself. "What do you call this thing again?" he asked as he held up a tiny device that could just fit in his palm.

"An iPod," the bluenette replied. "This is where muggles store music for it's easy to carry around than a radio."

"And how do they put music in this?" the red-haired Slytherin asked once more. "For a small thing, it could surely hold a lot. It's like magic."

Kuroko couldn't help but smile at that. Akashi's voice was full of wonder when he spoke and it was quite endearing. He suddenly wished that the redhead wouldn't show this side of him to anyone else but him. "They download the songs from a device called computer," he answered. "I'll show it to you. I have a computer back at home." He then gave a start at his last statement. Did he just actually invite The Akashi Seijuurou to his house? He stared at the redhead, anticipating what he was going to say.

And he didn't know whether to be disappointed or not when Akashi seemed to not notice the peculiarity of what he said. "Muggles are an interesting race," he commented. "When I was younger, I befriended a muggle. He was the same age as me and we would always play everyday. I showed him what I can do with magic and he taught me a few things about the muggle world." The redhead had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke. "Sadly, when father found out about it, he wiped off the memory of my friend and I never saw him since then." Mismatched orbs then focused on him. "You know, you remind me of him."

Kuroko felt uncomfortable at the redhead's intense stare so he opened his book and buried his nose in it, secretly thankful for the distraction. "I'm not a muggle, Sei." He didn't like being compared to a memory. And he decided that he didn't like Akashi's muggle friend. _Am I jealous? No way._

"I know," Akashi said as he got the book away from Kuroko and lifted his upper body using his elbows. Then without any warning, he pressed his lips against the bluenette's slightly parted ones. "You're not a muggle nor a wizard. You're _my _Tetsuya," he murmured when he pulled away.

Kuroko blushed furiously when he realised that Akashi had kissed him. His heart was pumping mad against his chest that he thought it would burst any minute from now. "You're getting cheesy, Sei," was the only thing he could say. "Imagine everybody's surprise if they find out that the Slytherin Head Boy and Quidditch captain was a cheesy and sappy guy."

Akashi laid back down the ground, his head on Kuroko's lap once more. "I don't care," he said with a shrug as he caught Kuroko's gaze. "I'm looking forward to visiting your house, Tetsuya." He smirked when the Gryffindor blushed.

* * *

><p>"This is the last day of Akashi being under the spell," Aomine said as he, Kuroko and Kagami were heading for their first class that morning which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. "You must be relieved."<p>

"Hn," Kuroko just hummed in reply. He didn't really know what he felt about it. The past two days of spending time with Akashi changed his view about the red-haired Slytherin. He found out that amidst that cold facade was a gentle, and perhaps sweet, soul. _Have I fallen for him already?_

"Huh, why are they here?" Kagami wondered when the three of them arrived at the classroom and saw a couple of Slytherins seated inside.

"I have a meeting to attend on the second period so I decided to hold both class together," the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Kiyoshi Teppei, said with an apologetic smile on his face as he entered the room after them. He then proceeded in front and stopped behind a cabinet that was only a head taller than him. "Okay everybody, line up. You're going to learn something fun today."

Excited murmurs filled the classroom as the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, formed a line. Kuroko almost stumbled when he felt himself being pushed and was steadied only by a pair of hands on his shoulders. Looking up, he saw a pair of mismatched orbs looking down at him in amusement. "Thanks, Sei," he said as his heart began pumping mad just at the sight of the redhead.

Akashi smiled which had the pace of the beat of Kuroko's heart tripling. "Be careful, Tetsuya," he said then he manoeuvered the bluenette so he could stand in front of him. "I wonder what we're doing today," he murmured as he rested his chin atop the smaller male's head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, not caring that they're both in class.

Kuroko felt his face heating up at Akashi being touchy-feely with him in public but nevertheless reveled in it. _I am really attracted to him, _he mused in defeat as he subconsciously relaxed against the redhead behind him. He must never let the attraction develop into something more. Thankfully, the potion's effect will wear off tomorrow.

"Everybody has fears, even the most powerful wizards but you know what's the easiest remedy to it?" Kiyoshi asked but before anybody could answer, the cabinet beside him began to move, as if something that was trapped from inside it was trying to get out. The teacher smiled. "Intriguing, isn't it? Anyone wants to hazard a guess of what is inside?"

"That's a boggart," a Slytherin boy answered from the front lines.

"Very good, Hayama-kun," Kiyoshi said as the cabinet, or the boggart, tossed once more. "So, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Kagami replied. Aomine, who was standing behind him, looked at him in surprise. "Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a certain person fears the most. That's what makes them so terrifying." He shivered lightly at the thought of the boggart turning itself into a dog or any animal for that matter.

"I didn't know you study," Aomine whispered when Kiyoshi turned away from them. Kagami threw him a dirty look.

"I'm not like you, Aho," he muttered.

"Kagami-kun was right," Kiyoshi said, the smile never disappearing from his face. "Fortunately, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it. Without your wands please. After me. _Ridikkulus._"

"_Ridikkulus_," the class repeated while a few Slytherins snickered and whispered how particularly 'ridikkulus' the class was.

"Well done," Kiyoshi said cheerfully as he stood in front of the cabinet, his back to it. "Now that was the easy part. The incantation alone isn't enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force the boggart to assume the shape of what you find really amusing. Let me give you an example." He smiled at the student that was first in line. "Ah Sakurai-kun, join me please."

"I'm sorry!" the boy who was infamous for his apologies, moved forward to Kiyoshi hesitantly. Aomine snorted.

"I wonder why he was sorted into Gryffindor," he muttered and Kagami nodded in agreement with him.

"What frightens you the most, Sakurai-kun?" the teacher asked when Ryo Sakurai was standing in front of him.

"Err... Professor Hyuuga," the boy replied which earned laughter from the class. "I'm sorry!"

Kiyoshi chuckled lightly, knowing that his friend was feared by students because of his strict demeanor. "Yes, he frightens all," he said though if he was sarcastic or not remained unanswered. "I believe you have an older sister, right?" When the boy nodded he leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I want you to imagine Professor Hyuuga in your sister's clothes." He grinned when the latter looked at him in surprise. "Can you do that? Good. Wand out, Sakurai-kun." He pulled out his wand and opened the cabinet and took a step back.

The cabinet slowly opened and all everybody could see for a moment was total darkness before Hyuuga Junpei, or the boggart that looked alot like him, stepped out. Sakurai took a step back away from him.

"Think, Sakurai-kun. Think," Kiyoshi firmly said from behind which had the boy snapping out of his trance.

Raising his arm holding the wand, Sakurai yelled, "_Ridikkulus_!" And in an instant, the boggart depicting Hyuuga turned him into someone wearing a yellow floral dress. Kiyoshi and the students laughed while Sakurai looked quite pleased with himself.

"Very good, Sakurai-kun," Kiyoshi clapped the boy on the back before he turned to the class. "Don't tell Professor Hyuuga about this though." The class laughed once more. "Alright. Go over the back, Sakurai-kun. Everyone fix your line. You'll get your turn soon."

Excited murmurs filled the room once more as each student tried to make fun of their fears. Kagami's fear, as expected, were animals and Aomine laughed at him because of that, not because of what he turned the little dog into. Kuroko, on the other hand, kicked him not too subtly on the shin because the dog certainly looked like his pet, Nigou.

"I wonder what your greatest fear would be, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered against Kuroko's ear when it was the bluenette's turn.

"Who knows," Kuroko whispered, a small smile in his face, as he walked forward. Taking his wand out of his robes, he waited for the boggart to change from a dancing dog into something that would resemble his fear. However, the smile in his face vanished when the dancing dog transformed into something. Or rather, someone.

It was a boy with orange hair and roughly the same age as Kuroko himself. The boy was wearing Quidditch robes of red and black. He looked familiar, not only to Kuroko, but to everyone else who loved the wizarding sports as well. Confused whispers then circulated around the room as the bluenette stayed frozen on the spot.

"He's afraid of Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

"Does he know Ogiwara Shigehiro personally?"

"No way! Ogiwara Shigehiro's an international Quidditch star. No way Kuroko knew him."

Kuroko could practically feel Akashi's stare burning on his back and he took a gulp before raising his wand. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture out something. Anything that would just make Shige-kun disappear in front of him. "R-Ri..." he heaved a deep breath to steady himself and without opening his eyes, he exclaimed, "_Ridikkulus_!"

Immediately, the boggart transformed itself into a bunny in maid costume. Everybody laughed and a few catcalls were heard as Kuroko stepped to the back, his gaze on the floor. He wanted to leave the class, be alone and just curl himself into a ball. He should've guessed that the boggart would turn itself as Shige-kun.

Luckily for him, dismissal came seconds before Akashi could face his own fear. Using his low presence, the bluenette swiftly made a beeline to the door, not caring if Akashi or his friends were looking for him. All that was in his mind was to get away from everybody as fast as possible.

A few moments later, he found himself in the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in Hogwarts. Thankful that the tower was empty, he sat at the corner and curled himself into a ball, hoping desperately that he would be able to lock up the painful memories once more.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when Kuroko woke up. Deciding that he won't be meeting anyone on the way to the dorm, he got up and left the Astronomy Tower.<p>

It was dinner time and everybody were having dinner at the Great Hall so the corridors were basically empty. Kuroko, who coudn't find his appetite, decided to skip meals and just head to bed. He knew that if he showed up, Aomine and Kagami, even Akashi, would begin to question him about his weird action during class. He knew that his two friends could be persuaded to stop being nosy but not Akashi. He had a feeling that Akashi would be persistent and it would be very hard to shut him out.

He would hide from Akashi until the day ends and everything would be back to normal tomorrow. At least for the redhead. He wouldn't remember anything concerning him at all.

And somehow, Kuroko was saddened by that.

He took a turn away from the Great Hall and headed towards the stairs but before he could reach it, someone snagged him by the waist while a hand covered his mouth to stop him from shouting. "Tetsuya, calm down. It's me," a familiar deep voice whispered in his ear which made him stop his struggling. "I'm going to let go of you but don't run, okay?" He let go of Kuroko when the bluenette nodded.

"What can I do for you, Sei?" Kuroko asked, not meeting Akashi's gaze. Part of him wanted to get away from the redhead as far as he can be but at the same time, part of him wanted to hug Akashi and just stay in the redhead's arms forever.

Akashi placed his index finger under Kuroko's chin and let the latter look up at him. "Tetsuya, you've been acting strange ever since Defense Against the Dark Arts class this afternoon. What's wrong? Tell me," he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, Sei. Nothing's wrong," the bluenette replied and he was surprised when Akashi's eyes suddenly blazed with undeniable fury.

"Stop it! Stop lying," the redhead snapped then his eyes went soft at Kuroko's stunned expression. "I apologise if I scared you, Tetsuya but I'm worried about you. I know something's wrong and it has got to do something with Ogiwara Shigehiro." Kuroko flinched at that. "Don't shut me out, Tetsuya. Please."

Kuroko looked back at Akashi, stared at those eyes that he knew wouldn't be looking at him like that tomorrow. Or wouldn't even look at him at all. "Sei..." He then sighed when the redhead just went on staring at him. "Okay then. I'll tell you everything." _Since you won't remember anything tomorrow_. "But not here."

"Let's go to my dorm room then." And before Kuroko could react, he had pulled the bluenette to the Slytherin dormitory.

"Sei, I'm not allowed to be there," Kuroko said but he wasn't doing anything and just letting Akashi drag him along.

Akashi stopped walking as he produced something out of his robes. Kuroko saw it was a black cloak with little gold designs. "Put this on then." And he flung the cloak on the bluenette causing him to disappear completely from plain sight. Holding the now invisible bluenette's hand, they moved forward until he stopped in front of an inconspicuous grey stone wall. "_Pureblood_," the redhead said with a subtle roll of his eye, causing Kuroko to chuckle despite himself. Akashi smiled softly when he heard the bluenette giggling.

"Seriously, Sei? Pureblood? As if you all need a reminder of that," Kuroko whispered as Akashi led him up the stairs that looks so much like the ones in the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Tell me about it," Akashi muttered. He didn't see any Slytherin when they entered but just to be safe, they'll talk in his room. "If it was up to me, the password would be 'victors write history' or 'winning is everything'."

It was Kuroko's turn to roll his eyes and because he was hidden by the invisibility cloak, Akashi didn't see it. "I should've known."

Akashi chuckled as he pushed open a door and led the bluenette in. "I don't have a roommate so we'll be fine here," he said as he locked the door and Kuroko pulled the cloak off him. His demeanor then turned serious. "Now let's talk." He sat on the chair he pulled from his desk as the bluenette settled on the edge of his bed.

Kuroko looked down on his feet for a moment, his hands clenching the bedsheet, before he spoke. "It has all got to do with what happened in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," he paused. He didn't want to continue but knew that he had to. "That guy that the boggart resembled used to be my best friend. He was also my first love."

Akashi's expression was unreadable as he stared at Kuroko. "He wasn't a student here, was he?"

"No," Kuroko replied with a shake of his head. "He's studying at Durmstrang since he lives at the north. I met Shige-kun when I was six. We were neighbours before his family moved away. We were inseperable and through the years that we were together, I fell in love." A sad smile left the bluenette's lips as he recalled the memory. "Perhaps I was too naive, too ignorant, I thought that we're going to be together forever."

_A fifteen-year-old Kuroko was walking on Diagon Alley. He was headed to Flourish and Blotts to get a set of books from his favourite wizard author that was set to be released today. It was only three days of summer vacation and he was already bored at home. His boyfriend of six years, Ogiwara Shigehiro, told him that he couldn't make it for he was busy with Quidditch practice. The orange-head was a rising star in the Quidditch international scene so the bluenette, who knew that it was what the other wanted ever since they were kids, was wroth to disturb him._

_He was passing by a certain shop in Diagon Alley that served the best butterbeer in town when he noticed something, or rather someone. It was a familiar orange-haired male. And he wasn't alone. He was too busy laughing with a girl to even notice Kuroko. And the way he held onto the girl's waist clenched something in the bluenette's chest._

Maybe she's a classmate, _he mused as he decided to approach the two. There was only one way to find out and he'd be damned if he let it bother him the whole day without confronting Shige-kun. Heaving a deep breath, he went inside the shop. "Hello, Shige-kun," he greeted as he put up a small smile on his face._

_Ogiwara Shigehiro and the girl he was with looked up at him, the former's eyes widening in surprise. "Tetsu-kun, hi!" he greeted back._

_"Who is he, Shigehiro?" the girl asked with a smile on her face. "Introduce us."_

_"Ayumi, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, a friend of mine. Tetsu-kun, this is Miyazaki Ayumi. She's-"_

_"Shigehiro's girlfriend," Ayumi said, the cheerful smile on her face was still intact as she was totally oblivious to the tension between Kuroko and Ogiwara. "Nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun."_

_"Oh, nice to meet you, too," Kuroko replied with a fake smile on his face. He didn't look at Ogiwara as he bowed politely at the two. "It seems like I'm interrupting your date. I have to go now."_

_"Tetsu-kun..." Ogiwara began to stand up but Kuroko waved him off._

_"Good to see you around, Shige-kun. Goodbye." Then without letting the orange-head reply, he quickly left the shop._

"It would've been easier if it ended that way," Kuroko said, his gaze still on the floor and his shoes. "But no, it wasn't the only thing Shige-kun did that left me fearing the idea of loving and trusting somebody else."

_"I never really loved you, Tetsu-kun. I only asked you out because the boys in the neighbourhood dared me to. And I took pity on you. Nobody wanted to be your friend so I thought, why not? You'd be an easy target and yeah, you did easily fell for me." Ogiwara sneered at the shock that was etched upon Kuroko's face. After their encounter at Diagon Alley, Kuroko called him and asked to meet up with him on the lake where they used to play as kids. "What? Not saying anything at all? You're really pathetic, Tetsu-kun."_

_"Did you..." Kuroko didn't know who was talking for it didn't seemed like his own voice. It was too blank and hollow to belong to him. "Did you really mean that, Shige-kun?"_

_"Of course I do!" the orange-head snapped, annoyance setting in. "Do you really think I would learn to love someone who's as messed up as you?" He snorted when the smaller boy looked at him questioningly. "Of course you don't know. You're having nightmares, Tetsu-kun. Calling out to someone no one knew, even you. That's the reason why your mom paid me to befriend you."_

"And when I asked mom about it, she didn't deny a single thing. She said she was sick of me being so angsty and all. She even added that if she could, she would've gotten rid of me for it was because of me that my dad died. It was because of me that her love was gone." Kuroko's smile was so bitter he could taste it in his tongue. Talking about his fear to Akashi seemed easier said than done. He was close to hysteria right now and all he could do was clench the bedsheet tight so as not to lose his mind and breakdown. "I guess I got scared of trusting and loving people and Shige-kun symbolises it that's why the boggart took up his form." He heaved a deep breath, feeling his chest loosening. It was difficult but it was certainly comforting to have finally taken it off his chest. He was just sad that Akashi wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow. Baby blue eyes then widened in surprise when Akashi suddenly moved swiftly and pulling him into his arms in a tight hug. "Sei?"

"I want to kill the bastard," Akashi muttered, his tone was so cold that it sent shivers down Kuroko's spine. The bluenette looked up and saw furious heterochromatic orbs staring at him. "I would if I could but I know you won't like it."

"Of course I won't," Kuroko replied. "I don't want you to become a murderer just because of someone like Shige-kun." Honestly, he felt happy at the thought of Akashi getting enraged for him.

"Who would you want me to kill then?" Akashi asked, a smirk playing on his lips when Kuroko pouted at him. "Kidding, Tetsuya." He planted a kiss on the bluenette's cheek. "I hope you'd open yourself to me. I know it's not easy and I have to earn your trust and everything but I'm willing to work for it." He stared directly at Kuroko's eyes. Blue met red and gold. "I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm going to prove that to you."

"If only you'd remember it tomorrow, I'd be more than willing to give you a chance, Sei," Kuroko murmured so low that Akashi seemed to not hear it. He then raised his hands and imprisoned the redhead's face in between them. "I love you, too, Sei." There he said it. He smiled at the redhead's surprised expression. "It only took me bloody three days to fall for you. How did you do it?"

Akashi got one of his hand and pressed a kiss on his palm. "Maybe you've loved me before, a long time ago and you just realised it," he cryptically said.

Kuroko laughed, not giving too much meaning to what Akashi was saying for he was experiencing two conflicting emotions at once. He was both happy and sad. Happy that finally, there was someone whom he had began to love and trust and sad that that love would be forgetting everything as the sun rises tomorrow. "Don't forget about me, Sei, okay?" he asked, as tears began falling down his cheeks. Fate was very cruel. Of that he was sure.

"Of course not. It's you that has to remember, Tetsuya."

"What?" Kuroko frowned as his vision began to blur. "What are you... talking about?" he asked as he leaned his forehead against Akashi's shoulder, sleep slowly claiming him. He wanted to further talk to the redhead yet he couldn't fight the powerful pull of sleep. The last thing he heard were three words that confused his somnolent mind even more.

"Remember me, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Kuroko woke up feeling that something was wrong. Cracking one blue eye open, he let his gaze travel across the room he was in and scowled. It wasn't his room in the Gryffindor dormitory and that itself was totally wrong. His other eye then snapped open when he remembered that he was supposed to be in Akashi's room in the Slytherin dormitory. He cried and suddenly he couldn't remember anything anymore. Maybe he fell asleep?<p>

He made a move to get up but realised he couldn't for there was an arm wrapped around his waist and a leg thrown over him. He didn't need to look back to see who it was. The smell and the feel of that someone next to him was screaming Akashi.

Quietly, he moved Akashi's arm off him, not wanting to wake him up. He knew what day it was and didn't want to make it awkward between him and the redhead who surely doesn't remember anything.

Heaving a sigh of relief when he was finally out of Akashi's grasp and off his bed, he hastily wore his shoes and fixed his disheveled robes. He was about to head for the door when he stopped and turned to look back at the redhead who was still fast asleep. "Thank you, Sei," he whispered, a soft smile on his face. Lowering his presence even more so no one could see him, he then left the room.

* * *

><p>"So how was Akashi?" Aomine asked while he, Kagami and Kuroko were heading to Hogsmeade that day. It was the first day of the holidays and before Kagami and Aomine go home the next day, they decided to spend a day with the bluenette who was going to be alone in Hogwarts for Christmas. "Did he return to normal already?"<p>

"I didn't see him today. Maybe he went home already?" Kagami suggested as the three of them entered Honey Dukes. "Where were you last night, Kuroko? I didn't see you during dinner."

"I was asleep in my dorm room the whole night," the bluenette lied. "I wasn't really feeling well last night." _And today. And tomorrow. And the next day. _"And I didn't see Akashi-kun either."

"Well who cares?" Aomine muttered with a shrug as he headed the part of the store that sells huge swirly lollipops. "I'm going to get something for Satsuki," he added, referring to his cousin who was too young to enter Hogwarts.

"I promised Alex I'd bring her something, too," Kagami said as he went off to the candy section. Alex was his younger cousin who was also the same age as Satsuki.

Kuroko was left standing by the door of Honey Dukes. He didn't particularly like sweets so he decided to leave and get some butterbeer. After leaving the Slytherin dormitory, he went back to the Gryffindor dormitory to sleep again only to be pulled awake by Kagami and Aomine minutes later and get dragged to Hogsmeade. If it was up to him, he would've stayed in the dormitories and slept until the last student who'd go home for the holidays left. He preferred not to talk to anyone yet after everything that has happened.

Because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone's back. "Un," he groaned under his breath as he rubbed his nose that hit said person's nape. "I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"Really, Tetsuya, what am I going to do with you?"

Baby blue orbs flew open in surprise at the familiar voice. Kuroko's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met mismatched orbs of bloody crimson and liquid gold. "Se- Akashi-kun," he mumbled, catching himself on time before he could refer to the redhead with the nickname he had been using for the past three days. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." He bowed slightly to the other male and began to turn around so he could leave but was stopped when Akashi suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Akashi asked.

"I'm going back to Honey Dukes. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun might be looking for me now," Kuroko replied as casually as he could. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears and he hoped that the redhead won't notice how nervous he was right now. But why was Akashi still there by the way? He should've went back home for the holidays.

"Those two can go on without you." And with that, Akashi began dragging Kuroko out of Hogsmeade.

"Akashi-kun, where are we going? Please let me go," Kuroko said. He hated the feeling of being tickled as the warmth from Akashi's hand seeped through his arm and onto his entire body. "Why are you still here by the way? Aren't you supposed to be heading home?"

"I was but then I have something to settle with you," Akashi replied, his expression unreadable as he stopped. It was only then Kuroko realised that the redhead had brought him just outside the property of the Shrieking Shack where no one else, except from the two of them, was present. "I want to talk to you about what happened during the last three days."

Kuroko resisted the strong urge to groan at Akashi's words. Where the redhead learned about himself falling victim to his potion was unimportant. What's important was Akashi's reaction. If the redhead decided to kill him now, would he be able to defend himself? _I'm so going to kill you if I survive this, Kise-kun. _"About that, I didn't know how but Kise-kun accidentally let you drink the love potion I made for Potions class. We didn't mean -Ryota-kun didn't mean- any harm. It was purely an accident."

"I'm glad that happened though."

"Huh?" Kuroko's head snapped up. Did he hear it right? "What?" he asked dumbly.

Akashi shook his head. "This is the reason why I can't bloody leave you alone. You're so dense, Tetsuya." He chuckled when the bluenette pouted at him. "You're so cute," he practically purred which had the bluenette blushing. "Why did you leave without waking me up this morning?"

"You remember I was there?" Kuroko asked before his blue eyes narrowed. "Are you back to normal already or are you still under the spell?" Before the redhead could speak, he stood on his tippy toes and imprisoned his face in between his hands and checked his eyes.

Akashi suddenly dipped his head and closed the gap between them. His laughing heterochromatic orbs bored into surprised blue ones before he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. "I love you, Tetsuya," he murmured against Kuroko's mouth when they parted a bit to regain their breathing. He smiled at the look that was thrown to him. "I'm not under your spell anymore but I know what I feel. I've been in love with you even before that incident happened. And I remember you telling me last night that if I remember everything that happened, you would give me a chance. I'm here to make good of that promise."

"But..." Kuroko spluttered, not quite believing what he was hearing. "You don't even talk to me before so how could you possibly feel something for me?." How was it possible really?

Akashi cupped the back of Kuroko's neck and pulled the bluenette in for another passionate kiss to which the latter immediately responded to. "You really don't remember me, do you?" He sighed when the latter shook his head. Pressing their foreheads together, he closed his eyes. "Remember me, Tetsuya. It's Sei-kun."

"Sei-kun?" Kuroko mumbled as he closed his eyes. Hazy memories filled his mind as a child and it was what was giving him nightmares that had his mother getting tired of him.

_You were calling out to someone no one knew, not even you._

"Yes, you were the friend I was talking about. I thought at first that you were just an ordinary muggle but I got surprised when I saw you at Hogwarts." Akashi smiled softly at him. "But you don't remember anything about me, Tetsuya. So I opted to stay away, to just look after you from afar. I pretended to not know you. You don't know how it hurts to see you interacting with Daiki and Taiga, even Ryota, when I can only watch you from afar. So when Ryota told me about the potion you made, I manipulated him into letting me drink it. If you didn't love me back, at least I get to hold you again."

"You're an idiot, aren't you, Sei?" Kuroko said, a bright smile was on his face, making Akashi's heart skip a beat. "I don't remember you yet but I promise that I will try my very best to clear my memories." He stood on tippy toes once more and planted a kiss on the redhead's cheek. "I love you, too, Sei."

Akashi smiled as he pulled his wand out of his pants pocket. Then before Kuroko could ask what he was about to do, the redhead pointed his wand at a certain direction. "I'll make you regret following us here, Taiga, Daiki, Ryota." And then with a flick of his wrist, he muttered, "_Rictusempra_."

"Haaa! Akashi you jerk!" Aomine yelled as he, Kagami and Kise rolled on the snow, laughing their ass off.

"D-Damn you, Akashi!" Kagami clutched his stomach as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kise couldn't even form coherent words as he just doubled over,

"Are they going to be fine?" Kuroko asked as Akashi manoeuvered him away from the shack.

"Time to see if they really learned anything from class," the redhead replied with a smirk then he planted a kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "Now let's go before those ignoramus follow us again." He offered his arm to Kuroko who immediately took it.

"Where are we going?" the bluenette asked.

"Home. I'm taking you home," Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's stunned expression. "I'm going to help you get over your fear of loving and trusting another person, Tetsuya. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. But before anything else, I'm going to take you home first." Then before the bluenette could react, the redhead apparated them both off Hogsmeade.

"Kurokocchi!"

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>I know you can't apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts grounds but humour me with this. Teehee~ The Defense Against the Dark Arts class scene was inspired by a scene in HP & the Prisoner of Azkaban where Professor Lupin taught the students how to fight off boggarts.

koichii


End file.
